


Didn't Forget

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin was almost too late...





	Didn't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakaDragonTamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaDragonTamer/gifts).



“I didn’t forget,” Anakin said, trying to get the frosty atmosphere to thaw. Ahsoka kept her nose turned up in the air. “I said ‘happy name day’ to you!”

“Sir, it doesn’t really count for much,” Rex said, when Ahsoka stayed silent, “if it comes in just before the day changes.”

Anakin sighed and raked a hand through his hair, knowing Rex had a point, that his padawan had every right to be giving him the silent treatment.

“I’m sorry, Snips,” he told her. “I was distracted and I let the time get away. I hope you had a good day anyway?”

Ahsoka sighed, and shrugged. “It’s just a day. No big deal, I guess.”

Somehow, that just made Anakin feel worse, and struggle to figure out how to make it up to her. The lift opening onto the bridge saved him from more words, giving him time to think.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gifts of Brethren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575664) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
